


After School Exercises

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nicholas and Daniel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage Sex, Use of the word Slut, degradation kink, exercise, if you think 12 is extreme, like the pedophilia kind of grooming, maybe? - Freeform, musk, not the vanity kind of grooming, sorta?, underage - minor/adult, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Daniel likes to see Nicholas work out. Nicholas isn't sure why, but he goes along with it. He's twelve, he can figure this stuff out when he's older.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nicholas and Daniel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	After School Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



> I hope you like it, Love :*

**Do you want to go to the gym with me today?** he reads off the tiny screen of his cheap, but useful, flip-phone. His mum had bought it so he would have a constant line of communication to her, in case of an emergency.

…If she knew who he was talking to with it, she would probably confiscate it.

**Why?** he sends back, the tiny number pad clicking loudly under his thumb.

**Because I want to show you off** is the reply.

Nicholas flushes, his grip on the small phone increasing as he gulps down embarrassing fantasies and sick images that tried to slither to the front of his mind.

He sends back an  **Alright** and quickly shoves the phone back in his pocket, feeling his flush leech down his neck just a bit more. He hopes no one asks why he’s blushing since his answer would be a hasty and stuttery lie that would be seen right through instantly.

********

He’s not home from school for long before the car comes around, honking its horn from down on the street.

Nicholas races down the stairs and out the door, cyan sneakers pounding the ground as he runs towards the awaiting vehicle. He climbs into the passenger door, his backpack placed neatly on his lap as he buckles himself in.

“So, how was your day?” asks the man in the driver’s seat, deep voice drawling a little playfully.

“It was fine,” answers Nicholas a little flatly. “Nothing interesting. Just regular boring elementary school stuff.”

“Well,” Daniel says. “At least you won’t find what we’re gonna do boring, yeah?”

Nicholas smiles down at his feet as he flushes. “Yeah.”

Daniel laughs and reaches over to ruffle his hair.

“You’re too cute,” he says before beginning the drive to the gym.

********

The gym is a place he hasn’t been to very much, you know, cuz he’s twelve. He knows that Daniel comes here often though, that Daniel likes it here.

Daniel flashes a card at the receptionist and he waves them in, barely giving a glance to Nicholas, or the flush he’s trying so hard to keep off of his cheeks. Daniel then very quickly ushers him towards the changing room, forcing him to move his shorter legs quickly in order to keep up.

Nicholas sets his backpack on the bench and unzips it, pulling out the small exercise shorts and the simple white t-shirt. Large fingers not his own then come from behind him and undo his pants as he takes off his shirt.

Nicholas turns around to look at Daniel and smiles. Daniel says it helps to have him smile, so that others think nothing is wrong. Because nothing is wrong, because Nicholas and Daniel are friends. Even if Daniel is twice his age.

“Thank you,” Nicholas says as he puts his shirt in his backpack.

He then bends at the hips, leaning over to untie his shoes and step out of his pants. Behind him, only Daniel’s pants and his own underwear are in the way as Nicholas gently rubs his ass against the older male’s crotch. Daniel’s cock twitches and Nicholas smiles, even as he flushes, before bending back up, now only in his underpants.

Daniel stands up and starts changing into his own clothes, so Nicholas follows suite, stepping into the shorts and pulling the shirt over his head before tying the laces back up on his shoes.

Daniel then locks their stuff away and they’re on the move, out to the gym floor with all the weights and machines.

They start at the bench press, something simple and manageable, with 10 pounds on each side of the bar. Daniel spots him as Nicholas does his reps, hands waiting to grab the bar if it drops and cock standing at attention above Nicholas’ head. As he pushes and pulls the heavy metal back and forth above him all he can picture in his head is Daniel’s cock. The smell of it, the sight of it, it fills his senses. It’s just right there, and if it weren’t for the people watching, Nicholas would have been all over it, drooling as Daniel fucked his mouth.

But they’re not alone, they’re at the gym, showing off Nicholas’ strength and pretty young body. Showing off how Daniel has him and no one else does. How only Daniel had the joy of being with him. Because that’s what it means to show him off.

Nicholas groans on the next push upwards, his thought having distracted him from the exertion he was performing. He barely resists letting go as he guides the bar back down towards his chest. With a grunt of effort he tries to push up once more, but his arms are shaking with the ache of the work. Daniel grabs the bar and puts it back on the resting point, right before Nicholas feels like his grip would have failed him.

“Oh, good job, Nicky!” he praises. “You did more reps than last time!”

Nicholas smiles genuinely from the praise. “Oh... really?” he asks, panting.

Daniel nods and grabs him by the cheeks and wobbles his head, making him giggle.

“You did so well,” Daniel says. “That I think we can move onto the next exercise now.”

Nicholas flushes down to his chest. The next exercise was the lewdest part of the routine, the closest they got to having sex right there in the open. It was a level of exhilarating that none of the other exercises could give.

Moving over to an incline bench, Nicholas lays himself down on it, draping himself over the top edge, hips perching at the edge so he doesn’t fall. Daniel then straddles himself over Nicholas’ hips, crotch just resting on his ass, and Nicholas begins.

Slowly he uncurls himself, tensing his abs and back so that his body goes straight, lifted up. On a breath out he then curls back down, letting gravity help as he goes down like a dying plant, his thighs twitching as he does so.

Daniel’s cock twitches against him, a reminder, a promise, a wish. Nicholas groans on the next straightening but keeps at it. He’ll get dick later. He knows he will. They’ve never left without him getting it.

Daniel has a hand on his right hip, stroking gently like a gentle reassurance, as Nicholas continues.

“You’re doing so good, Nicky,” he praises. “Look at you, so strong already.”

Nicholas shivers as he feels Daniel’s cock twitch again. He wants, he wants so much, but he can’t have yet. He groans at the top of his extension and then drops like a leaf. His ass rubs roughly against Daniel’s crotch as he does so, however, only making him want more for this show to be over.

Daniel lifts him carefully from the bench and sets him on the floor. Hands gentle and soft as he places him in a sitting position.

“Are we done yet?” Nicholas whines.

Daniel places a kiss on his forehead.

“You know we’re only halfway done, sweetheart,” he replies.

Nicholas groans as he flops backwards onto the floor. Next is running and he hates running. It takes forever for him to get tired and he’s not allowed to go to the next exercise until he’s tired from the current one.

With another groan of indignance, Nicholas gets up off the floor and walks over to the treadmills, subtly aware that Daniel is sitting, watching from behind him, as he sets the machine to a steady speed.

The gaze is physical, weighted, as he begins to run. He’s not allowed to look back, to make it seem like he’s aware. He just has to run, to feel the way Daniel is looking at him, at his legs, his back, his ass. He has to feel the way Daniel wants to fuck him, but won’t, not yet.

He just has to run and run and run and run and run and…

With the gaze feeling heavier than it has before, Nicholas ends up panting far earlier than he’s used to, breath burning, arms falling from his sides, as he feels his feet starting to slip beneath him.

A button gets pressed and the machine stops.

“Alright, Nicky, that’s enough,” Daniel says softly. “You’re starting to look like you’ll pass out.”

Nicholas pants as he braces his hands on his knees, heart beating in his ears. “Th-… Thank… You,” he pants out.

Daniel passes him some water and Nicholas drinks it down slowly but greedily, feeling its coolness soothe his hot throat.

He hands back the bottle and then waits.

Daniel stares at him, face blank of any clues, telling Nicholas nothing about his thoughts, on if there will be more working out, or if they’ll be done here, if they’ll go to the shower now.

Daniel smiles. “We’re done here, Nicky. Let’s get to the shower so we can wash off.”

Nicholas cheers, arms in the air. “Yes!”

Daniel chuckles and ruffles his hair.

When they’re back in the change room they strip quickly, pilling their clothes together and then shoving it away, before walking over to the shower cubicles and getting in one, drawing the curtain shut. No one saw them or the erections they were sporting.

Daniel then turns on the water, warm but slow, so they can stay as long as they need.

“You ready, baby boy?” he asks.

Nicholas nods and turns around, hands on the cold cold tile, feet together, as he leans against the wall. Daniel grabs his hips and bends his knees, getting low enough so he can press inside. At about a foot and a half taller than Nicholas, they sometimes had trouble with positioning if there wasn’t a stool or something else like that around, but this worked.

One of Daniel’s hands sneaked around and covered Nicholas’ mouth, muffling any sounds so that no one would get suspicious, no one would want to look. Slowly, slowly, he then gently pushes his cockhead against Nicholas’ small hole, asking it, demanding that it open.

Nicholas moans, the pressure pleasant, and then he relaxes, letting the very tip of it inside. It presses out on his insides, hot and warm and solid and yet not nearly enough.

Nicholas drops his hips slightly, sliding another inch in, muffling the resulting moan on Daniel’s fingers. He can feel Daniel tense behind him, waiting, doing his absolute best not to hurt him, no matter how much Nicholas knows he just wants to go all out, to rut, to fuck, to plunge in all the way and  _ wreck _ . He waits for Nicholas to tell him its okay.

Nicholas slides down another inch, whimpering in pleasure as his insides stretch, and then nods. Daniel can start now.

Hips buck and snap, hitting his asscheeks with a wet smack, Daniel’s cock pushing all the way in. Nicholas strangles a moan around the man’s fingers as his spine curves back from the feeling.

“Finally,” Daniel breathes out against Nicholas’ neck. “Finally have you right where you belong.”

He thrusts again, pressing and then dragging, pushing and pulling on Nicholas’ hole, on his insides, on his soul.

Nicholas moans, clenching down on the hardness inside him, feeling it massage all the spots of pleasure it’s long enough to reach, all the wonderful places inside him.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Daniel mutters. “So tight for me.”

Nicholas tilts his hips some more, pressing back more onto Daniel’s cock.

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please fuck me more… I need it.”

He feels rather than sees Daniel smile.

“I don’t think so, baby boy,” he says as he pushes in slowly. More slowly than before.

It’s agonizing, slow and sensuous and nice, but Nicholas  _ aches _ on the inside. He aches to be fucked, he wants it hard and desperate and rough. He had worked so hard today! He deserves it!

“No, Dani, sir, please,” he whimpers quietly. “Daniel, please fuck me.”

Daniel starts pulling out, still just as agonizingly slow.

“Beg,” he commands quietly.

“Please!” Nicholas whines through the fingers covering his face.

“Beg.” He’s pushing back in, slow, slick, and unfair.

“Please sir!” Nicholas groans.

“Beg.” His other hand clamps down on Nicholas’ hip, painful and wonderful.

“Please, sir, fuck me!” Nicholas cries.

Daniel thrusts in all the way, sudden and fast.

“I said beg!”

Nicholas gasps, feeling the air punched out of him by Daniel’s cock. He gulps, and then he begs.

“Please sir, I need you to fuck me!” He sobs, the sound just barely muffled.

The hand on his hip changes grip.

“There we go,” Daniel says softly. 

And then he bucks, roughly and quickly moving his hips, the rhythm furious and heated. His cock is hard and solid inside of Nicholas and it’s everything he had wanted.

Tears fall from his face, joyous from the feeling as he feels his blood bubble with the pleasure, filling his body and making his legs shake. His own cock throbs, so hard it feels like it shouldn’t be a part of him.

“Thank you, sir!” Nicholas says, almost mumbling.

“Don’t thank me yet!” Daniel says, thrusting getting even fiercer.

The angle changes and suddenly Daniel’s cock is hitting right at the place that has Nicholas seeing stars. He gasps, body pulsing with the pleasure he gets. His legs feel weak, but he keeps standing.

“Sir, sir, sir…” Nicholas babbles.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Daniel says. “Cum from my cock pounding you like the slut you are.”

Nicholas whimpers from the words, feeling his arousal spike to new heights. Daniel then strikes his prostate once, twice, thrice more and that’s it, Nicholas clenches down on the cock inside him and cums all over the tiled floor.

Behind him, Daniel groans lowly, growling. “Fuck,” he mutters. “So tight.”

He continues to thrust as Nicholas pants, cock dragging roughly on his now oversensitive insides. Nicholas gasps with each push, the rough feeling unpleasant.

“Take it! Take it!” Daniel gasps a moment later, cock twitching as he suddenly cums inside, hot hot fluid filling Nicholas.

Nicholas feels his eyes widen as the sensation touches areas he didn’t expect. The fluid dribbles out a bit, not finding enough space inside. Daniel then pulls out slowly, panting the entire time. His cum them pours out, washed away by the shower.

Daniel crouches down and gathers Nicholas in a hug, holding him tight.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” he asks.

Nicholas shakes his head. “I’m okay.

Daniel smiles at him and everything is wonderful.

“You did such a good job, baby boy,” Daniel says softly. “Took my whole cock, my whole load.”

Nicholas preens at the praise and lets Daniel ruffle his hair.

Daniel then boops him on the nose. “Now, time to get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three hours, please forgive me for any mistakes or moments of unpolish, I just really really wanted to write and post this thing
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
